Oneshot: A Taste Of Karma
by megmeg999
Summary: The Rowdyruffs are now living a life of good. But the bitter tension to outdo their counterparts is still strong for Blossom and Brick. When one content gets too be too much for Brick, he finds another way to beat her. And the results will not be pretty.


Oneshot- Powerpuff girls

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING POWERPUFF GIRLS.

_It's nearing three in the morning, on a dark and heavily thundering night. No crime was invading Townville tonight, no; all were asleep in their beds, including the powerpuff girls. Just down the hall, another group of kids lie fast asleep in their beds. Well…all except one…_

…I tossed restlessly in my bed. Sleep was not my friend tonight. As I turned onto my back, I heard a deep snort come from my left, Butch was sound asleep. Across the room, I heard the faint snoring of Boomer as well, though more so I heard him murmuring how much he wanted to kiss Bubbles. It's a good thing he was my brother, or I seriously would have told everyone by now.

It's been roughly about ten years since Professor Utonium had taken me and my brother under his wing, letting us live in his house. The very house of the girls we'd tried to kill on numerous occasions. At the age of five, all I could have thought was having the opportunity to take them out, or torture them in the cruelest ways thinkable. Now where were we? Sleeping down the hall from those very girls.

The boys and I had grown used to it. Since we "made the switch to good" at about six, we've been living with them. We'd managed to go years without killing each other yet… at least, not because of a need to hold power. No, usually our fighting was over the bathroom, or television. Like any other household. I wouldn't go so far as to say they were like family to be, because they weren't. My family was by brothers, no matter how stupid or psychotic they might be.

I groaned internally as memories of recent events had taken over my mind. I don't know if was them that kept me restless and awake, but they seemed like the most likely suspect. This afternoon, Blossom, being the stubborn and arrogant show-off she is, showed me up in some crime fighting today. She managed to pass me when flying to the crime scene, and take down two more crooks that I had. And she seemed pleased in showing me up, having no problems sticking her tongue out at me as she flew passed like a childish girl. It was only in times such as those that she felt the need to act childish, the rest of the time, she was a well-mannered, smart woman. And it nearly burned me to say that.

Finally realizing sleep would not come without a heavy fight, I surrendered and got out of bed, sighing in aggravation. I threw on the closest shirt I could find, being that my brothers and I usually slept in cotton pajama bottoms usually. I did it out of comfort, the guys usually used it as an excuse to show of the muscles they'd acquired over the years of fighting with crime and stopping it. Don't get me wrong, I loved being able show off my nicely chiseled body to hot girls all morning. And believe me, as much as I hated to admit it, to myself or aloud, the girls had all turned out to be really smoking hot. Something that the boys and myself noticed around the time they developed cleavage, fourteen perhaps. But we we're stupid enough to actually pursue the girls. Well, I wasn't. Butch and Boomer had all begun to show their counterparts they'd developed a special interest in them, especially lately.

I needed to get my mind off everything, and the best way to do that was get some fighting in. But being that there was really no crime going on in the city, I had to find other ways to amuse myself. I walked into the hallway, careful not to wake anyone. I started to pass the girls door, but I couldn't help myself. The door was ajar, giving me or one of the guys the perfect opportunity to sneak in. We wouldn't of course; we were too smart to do that, especially with the Professor just two doors down. His room was "conveniently" across from ours, so he heard every sound that escaped, our room specifically.

I stuck my head in, just looking around to be sure they were fine. No, I hadn't intended to be a pervert. Over the past year or so, as my childish ways slowly faded, I started feeling more protective over the girls, especially Blossom. I don't know if it was the fact that she was my counterpart or what, but I never let it be more than that. Blossom was too vexing to be attracted to as anything more than chemically created counterpart, unlike Butch and Boomer's situations.

The girls were breathing silently, each making their own soft sounds, indicating they were fast asleep. Bubbles was in the bottom bunk of one bed, her arm hanging off the bed as she snored lowly into her pillow, blond hair a mess around her face. Buttercup was on the top bunk, looking a bit scary as she practically glared in her sleep. Probably dreaming of kicking Butch's ass or something. She tossed and turned until she was on her back, murmuring Butch's name softly. Then she began to peck at her pillow, as if it were him. It took all I had not to start laughing my ass off. Only a snicker had gotten past, but no one noticed. Looking further into the room a bit, I saw Blossom, lying perfect in her bed. Her auburn locks pulled back into a sleek and even pony tail. Her hands were rested gently on her chest, and she smiled ever so slightly in her sleep. She didn't snore, or kiss her pillow like her sister, she just rested there contently. Had she been any other girl in the world, I would have found her sexy as hell, but knowing what she was, and who she'd always been to me, it was hard to feel that way. I'd made it that way to avoid having the issues my brothers now faced.

I slowly pulled out, closing the door entirely behind me in silence. Seeing Blossom look so perfect made me think back to reason I was having trouble in the first place, the fact that the very girl that was looking totally hot in that room had just kicked my ass today. Thinking about it made my temper flared a bit. I couldn't be getting rusty, I was still just as strong and fast and powerful as my counterpart. No matter what she said. I'd show her, I was just as amazing, if not more, as her.

I walked downstairs and into the lab. The Professor had created a machine when the girls were young, a special simulator that helped the girls get training in on light work days crime wise. He continued training them after we came along, though he started including us in it, having us go one on one with our counterparts sometimes, or having to work in teams to defeat a high level monster.

I walked up to the control panel, setting everything to what I wanted it. I remember Blossom having said to me that she had defeated a level eleven monster about a month ago. Well, I'd show her up this time. If I could take on a monster from a higher setting, I could take anyone. I turned the difficulty dial to fourteen. But a list appeared on the monitor. _Do you wish to choose your villain?_ Hmm, what the hell. Couldn't hurt. Either way, I'd kick it's ass. A list of previously used villains popped up. Most having not been chosen for at least five years. Professor usually just went with what creation popped up. A familiar villain popped up on the list, and I couldn't help but break out into laugher.

"Wow, 'Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys'?" it was a name I had long outgrown. Rarely did anyone ever refer to me as a "Rowdyruff Boy" anymore. Did I want to fight myself in the simulator? There wasn't a second's hesitation. "Ah, hell. I gotta fight myself. I'd love to be able to kick my own ass."

I stepped into the simulator and readied myself. Breathing deeply, I clenched my hands into fists, ready to take on anything. "Simulator, go!" And suddenly, I was no longer in the small simulator room, I was in a dark warehouse, nothing but a few unburned out light bulbs casting light around the room. I looked around, unsure as to what could possibly be happening really, but then, something rammed into my left side, knocking me down to the floor. What the hell?

I rolled onto my side, looking around for the source. Something flashed across my point of view, a small black mass. "What the hell? Who's there?"

The response I got was not exactly one of words, but of actions. A small fist rammed into my jaw, and I fell back, hitting my head against the concrete floor. "Shut up tall guy." A rough high pitched kid's voice said from the shadows.

Before I had time to sit up again, a small red mass flew into me, pinning into me. To my utter surprise, it was like looking at a mirror, or rather, an old picture. It was me, clear as day. Same red shirt with the black stripe. Long red hair, and red cap. I still had that very cap in my room, safely tucked away. His red eyes glared at me, trying to be intimidating. Staring at my mini-self in disbelief, I managed to not break out into laughter. "Wait, wasn't I supposed to be fighting myself? I mean, yeah, your me, but I was hoping for someone a little, well… taller."

The mini-Brick grabbed me by the neck and flung me head first into the steel wall of the warehouse. "Shut up, I said. I'm in charge here. I'll ask the questions and give the orders."

Okay, I won't lie. The wall thing hurt a bit, but I wasn't about to let that show. I stood up and walked over to him, dusting myself off. "Okay, munchkin, go back to bed. This is pointless, I'm not fighting a five year old."

He crossed his arms, mimicking my movement as he looked up at me. "Oh yeah? You scared you'll get your butt kicked like you are now?"

Shit? Was I this annoying as a kid? No wonder the girls hated us. I hate myself now. Er, well, my mini-self that is. I grabbed mini-Brick by the back collar of his shirt and dangled him like a puppy. "Get some manners kid. I could kick your ass."

He shot lasers at my chest, burning me a bit and causing me to drop him. He took off, fly through the roof and away. "Catch me if you can , loser."

"Oh, this twerp is going down."

I took off after him, having no trouble keeping up with my mini-self. I found him about a quarter mile away, flying high over the Townsville simulation, his flight leaving a glowing red streak in the sky, just as I did. I blinked for a second and before I knew it, he was gone. Looking around, I stopped and tried to pinpoint him. But something rammed into me, and we flew into a building. I tried punching him, but he was too small, so it was easy to completely miss him. Shit, come on Brick, you can beat a five year old.

I managed to get ahold of him, and threw him harder than any football at the floor. He crashed, leaving a giant crater in the street, but he only glared, flying up at me with lightning speed. I felt his hand hit me in the face, sending me flying back, but I managed to regain my balance. Looking back at the little pest in red, he smirked and glared. "Come and get me, old man," he called.

That sent my temper off like nothing. "Old man? I'll show you old man, you pint sized brat from hell."

He chuckled and took off flying, me right on his tail. "That's pretty funning coming from my older self. I guess I lose touch with my skills. I guess that's what happens when old people go soft."

My senses kicked into high gear and I few faster than I'd had in years. I grabbed mini-Brick by the ankle, whipping him like an old rug and throwing him like a rag doll. He managed to catch himself before hitting anything, and his eyes practically glowed as he glared at me in disdain. He flew at me, knocking me in the face with a super punch and I fell, down to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the simulator, and I was staring at the roof of the padded room.

Soft footstep startled me. But the pink pajama bottoms were a dead giveaway. Blossom looked at me as she towered above me, a curious and oddly puzzled look on her face. Her brows furrowed, and a small v shape formed in between her eyebrows. A look of confusion that was rarely seen on the face of my counterpart. "Brick?" compassion and worry filled her eyes, though a smile played at the edge of her full lips. "You okay? What happened?"

I took her outstretched hand and heaved myself up. "I just kicked my own ass, that's what." If I thought that last look was confusion, this new expression that crossed her features was an absolutely new level of it. "I used to Brick Rowdyruff setting on the simulator and my five year old self just kicked my ass like nothing."

Blossom laughed as we walked out of the simulator. "Wow, and I thought it was sad to see you lose to me. Your ego must be really bruised right now."

Shrugging, I smiled. "Oddly enough, I'm fine with it. You're the only one that knows, and I've got no need to worry about you telling."

She shut the simulator off, the same look of confusion crossing her features again. She met my eyes, her one eyebrow raised in disbelief. "What makes you think I won't tell?"

"Because your you. You care too much to break my trust in you." Had I just really said that aloud? Sure, to some extent I trusted her. Fighting side by side, yes. With my embarrassing secrets, I hadn't thought I did. But clearly something in my mind had other plans.

Seeming as utter surprised as I had been, she smiled the slightest bit and nodded. "I guess I shouldn't break that trust then." She pushed one button and a small DVD popped out. Taking it between her index and pointer finger, she held it up to me. "Best to hide this then. I'd hate to see the shit you'd get for having that DVD be made public."

I took the DVD she was offering and quickly snapped it in half, shoving it in my pants pocket. We stood there in silence, an awkward silence. And I suddenly realized I was standing there, in a dark room with Blossom, and nothing but pajama bottoms on. She wore a pink tank top that was cut too low to be kid friendly, and pajama bottoms that fit her too perfectly. I couldn't control my eyes from wandering over her tall statuesque figure in the darkness. And I wanted to punch myself for it.

Even in the darkness, she seemed to notice my staring. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Just thinking about how I got my ass kicked by a five year old."

She laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me along in the darkness upstairs. "I guess you finally got a taste of karma for all those years as a pain in the ass villain."

I couldn't help but laugh, thinking about how irritating my young self had been. "That I actually can't disagree with."

We both laughed softly as we walked upstairs. The way Blossom smiled at me that night, I don't know though, it was different than any other time. A certain sparkle in her eye that I'd been avoiding for so long. And for the first time, I was glad I got my ass kicked. I wouldn't have had that special moment with her.

_Bubbles POV:_

_Boomer and I snuck out shortly after three thirty. We'd both heard some footstep and went to investigate. After following the culprit, Blossom, to the lab, we noticed she was not alone. She was talking with Brick, of all people. We knew they were civilized with each other, just not "be alone in the dark together" civilized. _

_Brick was watching Blossom in a weird way. Not a lustful one, but a, dare I say it, loving one. I wanted to squeal and giggle so bad at the sexual tension in the room between the two, but Boomer managed to keep me from doing so. "What are you looking at?" She asked._

"_Nothing. Just thinking about how I got my ass kicked by a five year old." What on earth was he talking about?_

"_I guess you finally got a taste of karma for all those years as a pain in the ass villain." Blossom teased._

"_That I actually can't disagree with." _

_The two laughed as they walked hand in hand upstairs. Not romantically, just very friendly. Boomer and I exchanged a stunned look. "Do you think they…?"_

_He shrugged. "Who knows. Its obvious they'll end up getting together. My concern is…what is it about this whole 'getting my ass kicked by a five year old' thing." _

_He and I laughed in whisper as we walked out, only after we were positive the two were gone. "I don't know. But I'm sure it will be a funny story a breakfast."_

**Well, what do you think? This was my first oneshot. So sorry if it sucked. But I hoped you liked it! **


End file.
